


The Castle's Monster

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: When a bunny finds herself imprisoned by a strange beast in an enchanted castle, she dreads the misery that's sure to come. She doesn't expect what she finds instead, when she learns that sometimes the truth can only be found beneath the surface.





	

Tales have been told of a fox prince who inherited a castle where he had all luxuries known to any mammal. Riches, exquisite clothing, and fine dining were only a few of such wonders. With a word, he could get anything his heart would desire.

Grandest of all, however, was the prince's beauty. So charming was the prince that even the most timid of prey would hope to attend his parties. Rarely was there a prince as dazzling as he, particularly a fox, many would say. Thus he had quite a legacy, and predators and prey alike would speak fondly of him.

But the prince, despite all praise, was no perfect mammal, and he'd learned for too long to be cold-hearted toward those he deemed unworthy. So when an elderly and very ill mouse sought shelter on a cold winter night, the prince laughed and nearly had her thrown out, for she had nothing but a small seed to offer in return. 

At his lack of compassion, the disguise of a mouse faded, and a beautiful, elegant doe stood in its place. The smug look melted away from the fox's face, and he pleaded for some kind of understanding. But she wouldn't hear of it.

"Until you can learn to love," said the doe, "and gain the love of another for who you truly are..."

At once, the prince was transformed into a hideous monster. The castle, too, had been frozen in time, enchanted by the doe's magic and hidden from the memories of the surrounding kingdom. So it would remain forevermore, unless the prince could find a love by the time the seed sprouted, grew, and at last, wilted. But years passed, forcing the prince into a deep despair. For who could ever come to love a horrible beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I figured I should post something to let you all know I'm alive. And now working on something. That something is this, a Beauty and the Beast crossover kinda thing. I suppose it's not a crossover as much as using plot elements from that story, though.
> 
> I also drew the sketches. I figured the illustrations will only be a prologue thing though. 
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, as always. And I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested as well.
> 
> This has been really fun to develop so far, so I'm looking forward to writing this story!


End file.
